An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel is a display component encapsulated using an organic material, and has low operating voltage, a high response speed, high light-emission efficiency, a wide angle of view, a wide range of operating temperature, and other advantages, so the display component can be designed with a low weight, a small thickness, low power consumption, and a curved surface.
An organic light-emitting functional layer in an organic electroluminescent device is typically fabricated in the related art through inkjet printing. Organic ink drops are jetted from a nozzle onto an anode layer of an intended pixel, but the organic ink drops being jetted tend to be offset in position, so that they are jetted onto an anode layer of an unintended pixel, thus resulting in a risk of color crosstalk.